Sweet Revenge
by Dreampool
Summary: A cat was murdered and she wants one thing ...sweet revenge. A evil cat will help her by making her reborn so she can achive her goal. Will she succeed or will the good in her resurface? Come join her in her adventure and murder. Sometimes may be a dark fic.


Coldness is all that surrounded me. I was in just floating there in the darkness. I opened my eyes just to see that. Darkness.

Everything I ever loved in life had been ripped away from me. My siblings, friends and clan mates I could still hear their terrified shrieks when I was killed. It echos through my head. A single thought ocourred in my head. Why? Why me? What have I ever done to deserve this? I remember when my parents were killed on purpose.

A Murder. A Bloody mess. It is told that if you deserve a second chance you will be granted it. That's what I want. A chance. A Chance to get revenge on all the cats whom have done this to me. Revenge is best served cold but I like when its served steaming hot. Fresh.I want to taste the blood of my enemies. Not just taste it, I want to bathe in it. Feeling the proud victory of revenge.

A small glowing purple light came into my field of vision. it kept growing closer and closer until i was engulfed in it. I landed on tough ground. A figure walked up beside me and nudged me with its nose.

I opened my eyes to be staring at a cat is a ragged,large, sturdy, thick-furred tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with a fluffy white tail, a white muzzle,a scarred head, thorn-sharp claws,soft,sleek,matted fur, sharp, yellow teeth, and amber eyes.

"Well well well what do we have hear? An evil cat. Well I would hate to say but you and me are the only ones here." The she cat said.

I stood up. I took in my surroundings. The whole place seemed evil. LIke there was something off about this place... I love it.

"Whom may you be?" I asked the she cat. "I am mapleshade last surrvivior of the PLace of no stars. Whom are you and what are you doing here?" Mapleshade said.

"I looked at her. "My name was Darksky. I want revenge on those who have ripped all away from me. MY love my family my clanmates. I want to bathe in the blood of my enemies." I said.

She gave a rusty old purr. "And whom might that be Darksky?" Mapleshade asked

"Blackstar killed my parents in the fight of the dark forest. Sunstrike killed my sister. Robintail killed my brother. Many more to count. I have at least one enemy from each of the ten clans. I want each of them dead." I growled.

She smiled. "well well well you are truly evil Darksky. I can help you will your quest. I can make you reborn. I will let you keep all of your memories from your past life." Mapleshade said.

I smiled. "Please do Mapleshade. I love how evil we both are." I said.

"Then follow me." Mapleshade said. She sprinted off. I ran off as fast as I could trailing behind her. We ran through the dead forest branches whipping our faces. WE can to a stop at a pond. It seemed to glow in the dark forest. "Jump in this pond when I say so you will be born again. Anywhere specific? Any Idea what you want to look like?" MApleshdae asked.

"Pure sleek black she cat with a white cresent shaped moon on my forhead and pure white paws. Deep blue eyes. I want to be born in Thunder Clan my mother and Father to be Dovewing and Bumblestripe. My name shall be Silent Night."

"Very well. I shall see you soon. JUMp NOw!" Mapleshade screeched. I jumped into the glowing pond. I felt as if I were slowly evaporating,dissappearing into thing air. I left the dark forest into a swirling mass of colors.

My body shrunk till I was as small as a kit. My once dull gray fur was now slowly turning midnight black. My amber eyes now turned a deep blue. My little paws turned pure white. And last but not least the pure white cresent moon on my forehead.

I opened my eyes. The swirling mass of color was slowly fading into a bright white light. Mapleshade's whisper drifted across my mind. "It is time for your journey of revenge to begin..." I opened my eyes to see me going closer and closer to the bright light. I smiled. "I am ready for the revenge to begin..." i hissed. The light engulfed me and my eyes shut tight.


End file.
